Un demonio… mi salvador
by Leana Bodt
Summary: Sé que está sonriendo de medio lado, puedo ver esa expresión en mi mente. Siento el colchón hundirse a mi lado, me giro con lentitud, sin atreverme a mirarlo del todo, sé que mi rostro está ardiendo, pero mi orden ha sido dada y no hay vuelta atrás. "— Yes, my lord."


**Notas del fic:**

Este es un regalo para Anita! Mi adorada amiga de Perú ^^

Nena, te tengo mucho cariño, porque fuiste una de las primeras personas que creyó en mí y me apoyó con todos mis proyectos Por eso, me hace muy feliz que ganaras esa beca nena! Te lo mereces por todo el esfuerzo que le has puesto y se nota que disfrutas lo que estás estudiando. Serás la mejor, siempre te lo he dicho :DD

Así que aquí esta el SebaCiel que te prometí

Felicidades, Anita!

* * *

><p><strong>Notas del capítulo:<strong>

Estos dos realmente me encantan.

Sebastian tan devoto y Ciel es un niño tierno y de carácter fuerte al mismo tiempo. Aaahh… los amo

* * *

><p><strong>Un demonio… mi salvador<strong>

Después de darle un último sorbo al té Ceylán, dejo la taza en el platillo de porcelana Royal Doulton, ambos recientemente comprados por mi mayordomo. Como siempre, él acude atento para tomar la bandeja y llevársela del cuarto, avisándome que tendrá la cama lista para mi descanso.

Cuando la puerta se cierra, vuelvo a estar solo en mi despacho. Me levanto y miro por la ventana al exterior, donde el aire nocturno convierte al verde bosque de los alrededores en un lugar escalofriante, una atmósfera a la cual pertenezco desde el momento en que invoqué a este demonio para entregarle mi alma a cambio de una tan anhelada venganza.

Agito la cabeza para quitar esos pensamientos de mi mente y me voy a mi habitación, la cual, como ha dicho con anterioridad, Sebastian tiene lista. Cierra las cortinas, girándose con una sonrisa para tomar mi ropa de dormir.

El colchón se hunde bajo mi peso, la tela esponjosa se amolda a mí mientras lo observo quitarse los guantes perfectamente blancos. Sus largos dedos quedan desnudos, sus uñas negras resaltan contra el blanco de su piel. Inspiro profundo, de la manera más lenta que puedo para que sus sentidos no logren captarlo. Sus ojos se encuentran con los míos al tiempo que sus manos se dirigen a mi rostro, pasando hasta la parte de atrás de mí cabeza, para así poder quitar el parche que me cubre mi ojo derecho, prueba de nuestro pacto.

Su aliento chocando con el mío, su aroma masculino y algo cítrico me aturde, me insta a inspirar más fuerte, pero me resisto, sabiendo que cualquier movimiento que haga, él lo captará. Entonces sus manos comienzan a desvestirme, tomando cada prenda con delicadeza, desatando cada cinta, dejándome solo con la camisa puesta. Desciende por mis piernas, acariciando mis pantorrillas y con cada roce mi cuerpo tiembla sin poder evitarlo y él lo nota, porque su sonrisa se acentúa un poco, con ese semblante juguetón que me irrita y me hace fruncir el ceño. Pero no digo nada, no me pondré en evidencia.

Por fin mi torso es cubierto por la camisa de dormir, larga y holgada. Cuando la tela cae por mi cuerpo, sus manos se deslizan por mi torso, un tacto leve y rápido. Se podría suponer que no me he dado cuenta, pero no es así. Como siempre, estoy atento; mi piel es susceptible a cualquier cercanía de Sebastian y el calor se acentúa en mis mejillas.

Se aleja, sonriendo de esa manera amable y perfecta, como el sirviente que es.

Me meto bajo las mantas y me arropa, pero cuando se gira dispuesto a irse, una punzada en mi pecho me hace hundir más entre las mantas. Pocas veces me permito ser caprichoso, en este aspecto al menos. Se supone que debo madurar, que debo convertirme en un adulto lo más pronto posible.

Pero…

Sebastian me pertenece, ¿no significa aquello que puedo pedirle cualquier cosa?

— Sebastian —lo llamo, pero no me giro a verlo, y ante su silencio, continúo—: ayúdame a dormir.

Sé que está sonriendo de medio lado, puedo ver esa expresión en mi mente. Siento el colchón hundirse a mi lado, me giro con lentitud, sin atreverme a mirarlo del todo, sé que mi rostro está ardiendo, pero mi orden ha sido dada y no hay vuelta atrás.

— _Yes, my lord._

Por fin lo miro, sus ojos carmesí parecen llamear y me quemo en ellos. Se acerca sosteniendo mi mentón con delicadeza y me besa. Sus labios presionan los míos, siento mi cuerpo temblar y él acaricia mi boca comenzando un beso, que al parecer no planea profundizar. Cuando se aleja, un jadeo escapa de mi boca, suave, tan sutil como el batir de unas alas. Necesito más.

Quiero más…

Pero no digo nada, solo me quedo mirándolo con la boca entre abierta y Sebastian, como el perfecto mayordomo que es, suelta una risita comprendiendo mi quietud.

Entre la penumbra de la noche su piel se desliza sobre la mía. El calor me aturde mientras me aferro a las sábanas, sintiendo como se desliza en mi interior. Jadeos vergonzosos se escapan de mi boca y sus ojos son iluminados solo por la platinada luz de luna que entra por el enorme ventanal.

Necesito fundirme en él.

Quiero que lo tome todo.

Que devore mi alma por completo. Hasta dejarme sin nada que seguir dañando.

_Quiero su endemoniada salvación._

* * *

><p><strong>Notas finales:<strong>

Querida, ojalás te haya gustado C:

Éxito en todo y felicidades de nuevo~

Espero sus reviews o flores o gatitos o Sebastian's xDD

Saludos y besos pegosos~


End file.
